Conversion Negation
The power to revert transformed people to their original states. Variation of Negation. Opposite to Conversion. Also Called *Conversion Curing/Reversal *Detransformation *Reverse Conversion *Reversion *Transformative Negation *Transformation Undoing *Untransformation Capabilities The user can transform other beings back into their original species; for example, the user can turn a vampire back into their original species, or reverse a non-hereditary werewolf's lycanthropy. Variations * Deroboticization: reverting victims of Robotization back to their natural state. * Humanization: as several beings, such as vampires and werewolves, were originally human. * Mutation Reversion: reverting mutations. Associations *Curing *Humanization *Magic Negation *Negation *Power Erasure **Power Destruction *Shapeshifting Negation *Spell Negation *Transformation Negation Limitations *May not work on users of Regenerative Healing Factor. *May be constantly active and uncontrollable. *Does not work on beings who are not the result of some form of Conversion; e.g. someone who was born a vampire rather than turned, or someone who was built as a robot rather than roboticized. *Users of Omni-Conversion are immune. Known Users Known Objects Known Locations *Moon Pool (H2O: Just Add Water/Mako Mermaids); can turn merpeople back into humans and vice versa *Mystic Falls (The Vampire Diaries); temporarily surrounded by a magic-negating field that could revert vampires and hybrids to their original state Gallery Lumpy Space Princess Adventure Time.jpg|As the "lump" anti-elemental, Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) was able to single-handedly undo the conversion effects of the four elementals. Batman Cures Vampire.gif|After several failed attempts, Batman (The Batman vs Dracula) successfully created a cure for vampirism, allowing him to revert all the people Dracula converted back to their original selves with no memory of what occurred. Omnitrix Restore.png|The Omnitrix (Ben 10) can repair genetic damage such as DNAlien mutation, restoring the victim's DNA to its original state. Cooper DNA Ray.png|After scanning the Omnitrix's ability to repair genetic damage, Cooper Daniels (Ben 10: Alien Force) was able to create rayguns... Cooper DNA Ray 2.png|...to accomplish the same effect. Full_Moon_Over_Moon_Pool.jpg|The Moon Pool (H2O: Just Add Water) can turn merpeople back into humans, and vice versa. Conversion_Negation_by_Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) immune system can fight off a vampire infection and revert back to normal thanks to his Radioactive Blood killing the vampiric enzymes that cause the transformation. Anti Venom Restoration.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) curing the Spider-Virus, returning the infected to normal. Wolverine Vampire Reversion.jpg|Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) Regenerative Healing Factor allows his immune system to fight off a vampire infection... Wolverine_Werewolf_Reversion.jpg|...a werewolf infection... Infestation_Rejection_by_Wolverine.png|...and Brood embryo infestation. Miraculous Ladybug De-evilize.gif|With her yo-yo, Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) is able to cleanse akumas of their evil, undoing Hawk Moth's influence and turning supervillains back to normal. Vampire_cure_Supernatural.jpg|The vampire cure (Supernatural) can revert vampires back to humans, provided the vampire has not yet fed on human blood. Werewolf cure Supernatural.png|The werewolf cure (Supernatural) can revert werewolves back to humans, provided the werewolf is in the early stages of lycanthropy and has not yet fed. Retromutagen.png|Retro-mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) can restore mutants' DNA to its original state, curing them of their mutations. Ultimate Captain America Vampirism Immunity.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America's (Ultimate Marvel) immune system can fight off a vampire infection and revert back to normal thanks to the Super Soldier Serum. Michael Morbius Ultimate Marvel.jpg|Unlike other vampires, Michael Morbius (Ultimate Marvel) can turn those who have not been completely converted to vampirism back into humans with his bite. Shadow_Sword_Antidote.jpg|In addition to being able to turn humans into demons by cutting them, the Shadow Sword (Yu Yu Hakusho) also possesses an antidote in its hilt that can revert the transformation. Vampiric_Toxicity_by_Elsa_Bloodstone.png|Elsa Bloodstone's (Marvel Comics) blood cures any vampire who drinks it of vampirism, though it often kills them as well. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Negation Category:Support Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers